


Dancing

by Elizabeethan



Series: It's About Bloody Time Extras [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeethan/pseuds/Elizabeethan
Summary: Very brief tumblr prompt: Wearing long scarves to keep warm. Starting to wear thick, woolen socks. Dancing.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: It's About Bloody Time Extras [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Dancing

Corrine won’t keep her socks on. Figures, the angel finally learns how to use her chubby thighs to walk, and now all she wants to do is rip off her shoes and socks.

The medical practitioner says she’s  _developmentally on target_ (of course she is), but she sure did take her sweet time to start walking on her own. Much like her father, she’s an artistic talker, but spent most of her time sitting on the floor and babbling away. Until finally, about a month ago, she took off running and hasn’t stopped. 

The only problem is that it’s almost October and she won’t keep her bloody shoes on. Emma bought her thick wool socks to keep her feet warm under her boots, and the tight fit blessedly makes it harder for her to yank her shoes off in the car. 

When they finally get home from Henry’s soccer game after spending nearly two hours chasing a barefooted Corrine, Killian lifts his sleeping baby (she’s still considered a baby for another 5 months, according to the apps, and he’s running with it) and feels her nuzzle her face into the scarf around his neck. He runs a hand up and down her back over her little windbreaker and he feels her tiny fist clench onto his scarf. 

“I can’t put her down,” he whispers to Emma, who throws him an eye roll, although he catches her smile. 

“This took her way over nap time.” 

“Aye, I know,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to his daughter’s rosy cheek. “She never wants to cuddle anymore.” 

“Only when she’s tired,” Emma reasons as she makes her way over to them from the front door. 

“C’mere,” he says, moving his left hand from Corrine’s back and holding it out towards her. 

She chuckles, taking his hand in hers and allowing him to pull her to him. He places his free hand on the small of her back and pulls her as close to him as the baby between them allows, and she wraps her arms around his back and scratches her nails up and down. 

“Dance with me,” he mumbles. 

“There’s no music.” 

“Says my magical girlfriend,” he retorts playfully. He can hear the smirk in her chuckle as she waves a hand and the band she likes starts playing over the stereo. He can never remember the name, but he recognizes the opening cords instantly. She says their music soothes her, and that soothes him. 

“Am I your girlfriend?” She asks after a few moments of swaying and humming. 

“I believe that’s what Henry calls you” 

“We’ve never really talked about labels. Other than the fact that you’re my baby daddy.”

“It’s about bloody time, wouldn’t you say?” 


End file.
